guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IcyyyBlue
Welcome Ow no! I see no one has yet tried to welcome you soooo. Welcome to guild wiki. If you have any questions plz ask and have fun. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The attack of the smileys Argh, your userpage is so happy, it's infecting me with it's cuteness. Welcome to GuildWiki - hope you have fun here RandomTime 00:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :haha nice message:P, howz it goin? IcyyyBlue ::Thanks for your message on my talk, I've moved it here because it's better to keep conversations on one page (otherwise they get really confusing) :) - I'm ok, thanks. 10:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I ask you a question? IcyyyBlue ::::It's often more time-efficient to simply ask away ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol ok, my question is --- how do you get ur user name at the eend of ur comment like that instead of the normal blue how do u get it customized? User:IcyyyBlue ::::::Go to Your Preferences (page right top at More). Check the Custom signature box and make one in the Custom signature thingy above it :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ok User:IcyyyBlue :::::::: HOw do u get the icon with it??User:IcyyyBlue :::::::::Make sure you've read and understood GW:SIGN. Then upload a small image to the wiki, maybe named IcyyyBlue_signature.png. Then add the image to your signature (e.g. ). Test it by looking at your signature in preview. --◄mendel► 09:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::ok User:IcyyyBlue :::::::::::You write "ok", but your actions say "no thank you". (Unless the "!" wasn't meant to be part of the signature, which is still lacking the date.) --◄mendel► 22:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)